Someone Somewhere
by misserablerose
Summary: Scourge and Rosy had a bad past. What will happen if Rosy and Scourge runs into eachother at the , mall. Will Scourge go threw with his mission and try to kill her or grow new love for her. Will Rosy even allow this to happen. Scourosy love story.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Sega/Archie characters.

Chapter 1 The beginning.

"Rosy get your lazy ass up! You said we can go to the mall today, and help me pick out clothes for my date with Sonic." She said shaking me back and forth.

I pulled the covers more over my head ignoring Amy.

"Leave me alone I said we will go at three o'clock,"

"Rosy it is 2:30 right now. Get up!" she said pushing me out the bed.

"FINE! I am up! HAPPY!" I said annoyed while showing my sharp teeth.

"Whatever Rosy go get changed,"

She then threw the outfit she picked for me and walked out. I grabbed the clothes and head toward the bathroom upset. I turned on the shower and let my hair out the pony tail. It fell to my waist in curls. I took off my clothes and went in the shower.

x

I hopped out the shower smelling like strawberries and cream. I grabbed my towel off the rack and dried my body. I plugged in the blow drier and flat iron. I blew out my hair, and flatten out my hair to make it look wavy. I turned them off and finally got dressed in the clothes Amy picked for me.

I looked down at myself noticing she picked out a red tank top , a pair of black skinny jeans, black mine jacket, and red converse. Pretty good for a girly hyper girl.

I put on light make- up and left the bathroom. I checked my phone and found nothing so I grabbed my keys from the night stand and left.

"Rosy hurry up." Amy yelled to me.

I came down stairs to see her in a radiant yellow, strapless sun dress with white flats. Her hair curled into a long pony tail and light make up.

"Why do you always make your self look like a barbie doll?" I said walking past her with a smirk.

"It makes me feel beautiful. Anyway are you ready to leave." She said with a bright smile.

"Yeah whatever. Lets just go."

"Ok, have the car keys?"

I pulled them out my pocket and held it in front of my face. She made a annoyed face toward my attitude I've been giving. I smirked and walked toward the car. I opened the door on the drivers side and hopped in.

"Hey Rosy, what do you think I should wear? Or what do you think Sonic will be impressed with? Maybe a sexy dress, a elegant dress, or a normal throw on dress."

"Amy! Shut. Up. One I never met the guy. Two you look good in anything. Three be yourself. I bet he will get weirded out if you try to hard." I said looking really annoyed.

"Your right. I am going to show up in a normal look and act like I threw it on." she said throwing her hands around.

"Ugg, that is not what I meant." I said rolling my eyes the third time today. She is the most annoying twin sister ever.

"Then wha-"

"We will see when we get there!" I said snapping my head at her annoyed.

"Ok ok." she said raising her hands in front of her face." You woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Because I have a sister annoying the hell out of me right now."

"Alright gosh." she then turned her head to look out at the clear blue skys.

Finally she shut up. We drove in silence for the next ten minutes until we got to the Station Square Mall. I parked close to the entrance since I knew we will have a lot of stuff to carry to the car.

"We are here Amy, wake up." I said shaking her shoulder slightly.

"Huh what we are here? We are here yeee!" she unbuckled and rushed out the car .

I unbuckled and headed off to Amy favorite store. Forever 21. I admit the store is good but not my style. Amy ran in and went to the dress area. Me trailing right behind her.

"Eeee Rosy come here!" She said acting like a little girl.

I moved toward her seeing she was holding a hot pink and white dress. The top was a strapless hot pink, and at the bottom was a ruffled pencil skirt down to her knees.

"It looks like something you will where, but it is not for your date scene. Like seriously you taking a walk threw the park and having a homemade picnic. You should try a flowing dress ,with a short jacket , and flats. Not a sexy club dress."

"Hmmm ok, I will send pictures of dresses to you so you can go and get something for yourself." She said nicely.

"Now I don't know why I came," I walked off out the store down the bright, white mall. I looked at stores to see if something interested me. This is so boring. I looked around to see a pair of ice blue eyes staring at me. Those eyes flashed threw my memory. Was that the-. I couldn't finish what I wanted to say and just took off in a sprint.

What the fuck is he doing here. I need to go somewhere far away from him.

I kept running, eyes all on me. I bet I look scared out my mind. I stopped for a minute to catch my breath. While I was panting I looked back to see if he was there. I couldn't see him anymore. When I turned back he was standing there. A green hedgehog with tan skin. As my eyes slowly looked up I noticed he was wearing a black fitted T-shirt with pre ripped pants, and black chucks. My eyes finally meet his face. I flinched to see he looked like he was born from hell.

"Long time no see Rosy." he said with a slight hespanic accent.

"What do you want Scourge." I said in a demanding voice.

"Can't I see my girlfriend?" he said with a fake hurt voice.

"Fuck off." I flipped him off and walked past him shoving him in process. I felt a hand around my wrist pulling me back toward him. I looked around to see if anyone was seeing this, but nobody was there. Where did I run to?

"Rosy you know I care for you. Don't be like this." He said rubbing my cheek. I slapped his hand away and pushed him off of me.

"If you cared you wouldn't have used me. You pushed me to the curb, cheat on me, blamed me for everything, beat me, had sex with me then left. If you loved me you would of stayed with me. Not only that you raped me. I am 18 now I am not the same girl 2 years ago." I said with passion and venom in my voice.

"Oh come on Rosy do you really think I wanted to do that." he grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him.

"Mami you know I love you." he whispered in my ear. I was so pissed he was using me agian. I looked up to see him smirking. I then smiled back. I looked down at my shoes moving closer to him. I looked up to see him still smirking. I smiled a demon smile at him, looking scary as hell. His smirk dropped into a confused look. I then kneed him right in the balls. I smiled when I seen him bent down with a painful look.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF BITCH!" I ran out searching for a crowd. Scourge right behind me. I ran faster to the crowd ahead. Scourge wouldn't hurt me there. I hid in the crowd next to Ross. I slid in the store and ran to the changing rooms. I went in one and locked the door behind me. I slid down tp the ground holding my stomach. I tried to catch my breath and not think about what just happened. I felt my phone

vibrate and took it out. It was Amy sending a picture mail of her in a white dress that flows out from the waist hugging her curvy body perfectly, white flats with a white rose at the top, and a small frilly short jacket. The dress stopped at her knees.

Amy: So what do u think Rosy?

Me:It really does look perfectly beautiful on u. Fits u perfectly. I bet Sonic will be going head over heals 4 u. ;)

Amy:Thx Rosy. I did think it fitted me. I will buy it. C U later sis.

I walked out the dressing room. I walked over to pick out new red and black checker skinny jeans. I searched threw the lanes. I finally found them and looked for a matching shirt. I found a black T-shirt with a dripping red rose.

"Perfect," I said admiring the shirt. I walked to the counter and paid. Then walked out.

Scourge P.O.V

I watched Rosy pay for her things and leave. I really want to kill her right now. She should never hit me. EVER! Now I am going to make her pay and break her heart even more. I chuckled darkly and called Brandon my best friend in and outside of the gang.

"Did you find her?"

"Yes I did, and she hit me. Tell Sonic to tell me where Rosy lives our else Amy and Rosy will It." I spoke evilly.

"Alright buddy anything else?"

"No that will be all,"

I put my phone in my back pocket and leaned on the wall arms crossed. I am going to let that pink bitch pay with no mercy. If my dad want her dead then so be it. We are not together so I don't care for her. I watched her carefully as she walked pass me. Our eyes met before she quickly moving her her jaded green eyes away and went back to talking with Amy agian. Thats right she better be scared.

xx

So was it bad? If it was I will delete it. Next chapter will of course be better and longer. Well good night guys hope you like it.


End file.
